A Second Chance At Love
by KLovesHeMo
Summary: A/N:Hey guys. I know this chapter is really short but I just wanted you to get the feel of things. If you like, comment and I will continue. If you dont, still comment and I'll see what I can do to change that opinion of yours. Happy reading and enjoy! xx
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. I know this chapter is really short. I just wanted to introduce our main character, Brittany. It is a Brittana fanfic and if that isn't your thing, then you shouldn't continue reading past this point. I've written a total of 3 chapters to put up today so you can sort of get an idea of what I'm going for with this story. To continue, I'm going to have to ask for a bit of feedback so I will know whether you like it or not, whether I _should_ continue it, and what you would like to see. Honesty is always key so if you just do _not_ like it, I would still like to know. Hope you enjoy and happy reading! xx

Everyone said it would get better, but it never seemed to. In fact, some days were worse than the last. Brittany's routine consisted of waking up, surviving, and going back to sleep. In her dreams, everything seemed so much better. When she was awake was when the real nightmares seemed to happen….

Brittany brushed past her mother to go back to bed but was pulled back by her elbow. Her eyes scanned the floor before she looked up to meet her mom's warm, caring ones. Brittany's eyes were dull and they just stared at the ones looking back at her own. "What?"

Her mother sighed and handed Brittany a rag to dust with. "Busy yourself, baby. It'll help…." Brittany frowned but took the cloth, slowly dragging it over the coffee table. She numbly dusted off the small table beside the couch and almost knocked over a picture of Riley, her deceased husband. Brittany caught it before it could fall and sat it back in the same position it had been in. She turned and trudged back to her mother, thrusting the rag back into her hands.

"I'm done." Brittany walked back to her room and shut the door. She buried herself in the bed and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"And how does that make you feel?" Jenny asked her, while sipping on some weird, green drink held between her two pale hands_. First of all, that was typical therapist material. Wanna be a bit more original?_ Brittany thought as she chewed on her bottom lip. This was Brittany's most dreaded day of the week. While she didn't particularly like any of the other ones, her visits to the therapist were definitely her least favorite days. It wasn't that she didn't _like_ her therapist…Jenny was nice enough. But why talk about your emotions, if you can keep them locked up nice and safe within yourself?

"Do you want the truth…?" Brittany said softly, moving her eyes from the woman's hands to her face. She watched the woman's expression go from impatient to warm.

Jenny sighed and looked Brittany right in the eyes. She bit her lip before speaking. "Of course I want the truth! Isn't that what we're here for?" The woman sat down her mug of warm, gooey liquid and leaned forward in her arm chair.

When Jenny's gaze intensified, Brittany's eyes flew to the floor. "I guess so…" Her eyes remained on the patterned tiles as she shifted in the other arm chair uncomfortably.

"I want the truth. No matter how brutally honest you are." Brittany's therapist nodded as she spoke, inviting Brittany to look back up at her.

Brittany's head snapped up, but not because Jenny had encouraged her to. "Fine. You want the truth? Because I'm good at honesty when it's _really _honesty. When I can say _exactly_ what comes to my mind without being judged. This is fucking hard for me, okay? The days alone, the nights wishing I was sleeping in his arms, all of it. None of this is easy for me and none of this I like. My heart? It fucking shattered a long time ago and it still hurts. I lost all spark in my personality when I lost Riley. And these damn sessions aren't fucking helping."

Brittany stood from her chair and strode out of the room, not worried about the distraught woman she left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany found herself sitting in a booth in a small café. It just happened to be the same restaurant that Riley took her to for their first date. They chatted over coffee and bagels, sharing their life stories with each other. Ever since Brittany was a young girl, she had dreamed of being a dancer. That was exactly what she had told Riley. He told her about how had recently gotten interested in Chemistry. His dream consisted of becoming a professor. But maybe that was the was the one dream of his that killed him….

She remembered the day like it was yesterday. The phone call that she received from the hospital. The deafening silence that seemed to bury her alive as the phone fell to the floor. The tears that sub consciously found their way into her eyes. The receptionist that had told her they were doing everything in their power to save him. But had they really? Because Brittany had trusted the hospital, surgeons, doctors, and nurses with her husband's life. And they had failed her.

Riley and Brittany dated a good four years before he had proposed. It was their anniversary and just like on every one that they had been dating, they spent it at the little café where it had all begun. He simply asked her to do him a big favor and as head-over-heels in love with him as she was, of course she agreed to do anything. His smile broadened and he slipped a ring on her finger, it slightly sparkling under the light above their table. From that day forward, Brittany couldn't help but admire how quickly she had said yes. How in love with him she was.

Brittany ordered a bagel and a cup of coffee, even though it was the middle of the day. She sat in the booth and looked around, nibbling on her bagel. The place had barely changed since her last visit there. Sure, the cooks and waitresses were different, but the bulk of the restaurant was the same. She abandoned the bagel back on the plate and continued looking around. The last time she had been there, was her last time seeing Riley laughing and chatty before the shooting. They had met up for lunch while he was on break from teaching classes. The couple didn't really talk about anything in particular, just happy to be spending their free time together. The little date was sadly ended when Riley had to go get back to the college to grade papers. That was her final time she got to speak to him, kiss him "hello", or hug him "goodbye".

Brittany didn't even notice when a beautiful Latin woman slid onto the bench on the opposite side of the booth. The stranger tapped her fingers on the table. "Yo. You gonna eat that or what?"


End file.
